1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly relates to a computer system for providing power to a plurality of mainboards synchronously.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of information and communication technology, an increasingly large control mainboard is required to be developed for a computer system. Conventional mainboards are generally server or exchanger mainboards. When these mainboards are actuated to work, the power buttons of these mainboards need to be manually pressed to receive the power provided by external power sources, thereby meeting the working requirements of the mainboards.
However, when the number of the control mainboards of the computer system is quite large, the manual manner for actuating one by one not only causes a waste of plenty of labors but also cannot meet the requirement for synchronously controlling the power supply of the control mainboards. In addition, when a plurality of mainboards must be supplied with power synchronously to ensure the quality of communication or instantaneity of data exchange, communication or data exchange errors easily occur.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a computer system to solve the problem that the power supply of the mainboards cannot be synchronously controlled.